


Mollyamory

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, coz i like face sitting, is it pegging if its a female pseudopenis?, mollyamory, pegging?, we'll just call it pegging for now idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Mollyamory: That feeling of love, empathy, compersion, and joy you have for people when you're rolling.Follows “It’s Raining on Risa” and “Aural Stimulation”. Lets call it my Risa Trilogy. The ladies find Julian, roll and enjoy themselves on Risa.





	Mollyamory

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I like to write folks in space doing drugs, I just do, ok? I’d read this cute fic [Two in Times of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927572) and I agree, Sisko and Garak definitely smoke weed. 
> 
> Dax has tried literally everything that won’t kill a humanoid immediately at at least 12 things that could have. Julian strikes me as the kind of fellow who enjoys his stimulants and party drugs. I bet in the luxury gay space communism future of Star Trek, you can just get a hypospray of MDMA right to the neck and they figured out how to stop your jaw from clenching and you don’t ever get nauseous. Imagine rolling in space! Anyway, its goddamn Risa. If they don’t let you smoke weed and roll your balls off on Risa, what’s even the point?
> 
> Mollyamory: That feeling of love, empathy, compersion, and joy you have for people when you're rolling. This is the thing that makes me send 3am text messages to friends about how great I think they are.

//Much later in the evening on Risa//

The weather system for the planet may have been down, but Julian, Jadzia and Leeta were having an absolutely fantastic evening. They’d met up in their suite, had a lovely dinner and found a party to attend at the resort. The music throbbed around them, and the three friend had been dancing for hours. They were currently lounging on a large squashy couch sweaty and exhausted, drinking water and catching their breath.

At least, the ladies were taking a breather. In the center of the couch was Julian, his friends on either side of him. He had an arm wrapped around each woman, and was alternating between trying to count Jadzia’s spots and stroking Leeta’s delightfully ridged nose. He was rolling hard, and was having such a fun time the two women were happy to listen to ramble on and on.

“...no, no, but you guys are great. Really great. I love you two so much right now!” Julian had been going on like this for about 15 minutes. “You guys are such good friends. You’re both so easy to talk to! Leeta this is the best break up ever, Bajorians really know how to end a relationship. God your nose is adorable.” Julian leaned down to rub his nose over Leeta’s ridges as she laughed, kissing Bashir, who stopped talking long enough to kiss her back, before breaking off… “...mmm that was delightful Leeta, you are a delightful kisser, isn’t she Dax?”

“I can’t remember!” Jadzia mock pouted, and Leeta rolled her eyes and leaned across the doctor to kiss Jadzia. Julian was delighted at seeing his friends happy, and yet Dax could still hear him in the distant background “Gods that's gorgeous you two are both so beautiful I really respect both of you too but this is also very hot and I’m not sure how to feel right now….”

Jadzia smiled against Leeta’s lips, eyes shining “Leeta, would you please kiss him again so he can put that sweet mouth to better use?” Leeta obliged and Jadzia smiled to herself, resting her head on Julian’s shoulder and running her fingers through Leeta’s hair. She did have to admit Julian was right - this really is the best break up.

“Psst. Bajor to Jadzia. Come in Jadzia.” Leeta stage whispered to the Trill. “You disappeared there for a minute girl!” Jadzia stretched languidly, back arching and pressing herself against the young doctor, who blushed as Jadzia returned, folding her arms around him and Leeta. Julian, despite being long past his initial crush on her, still thought Jadzia was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen and having her this close tied him in knots. Jadzia clearly knew the effect she was having on the young man, and drew him in for a kiss. When she let him go and turned to Leeta, the doctor sat there quietly with an amused smile on his face.

“I think we should go back to the suite, don’t you?” Leeta nodded, and they each held on to the doctor as Jadzia called for a point to point transport back to their rooms. A nice little perk Curzon had found out about on his first trip to Risa. So convenient in situations like this.

The three friends arrived back in one of the suite’s bedroom, crawling on ot the large bed together. Jadzia was in the middle this time, leaning back against Leeta.The Bajoran woman’s hands skimmed over her body, enjoying the play of fabric over flesh under her fingers. Julian was curled around Jadzia’s other side, head on her shoulder and preening like a cat as she stroked his hair.

“Jadzia?” Julian lifted his head, and she stopped petting him

“Yes Julian?”

“Can I kiss you again? I liked that.” Julian bit his lip as she looked down at him. She sighed. God those eyes, so soulful, vibrating like her own as they found themselves on the same wavelength.

“Yes Julian, you may.” he beamed and crawled up the bed a bit, bringing them face to face and kissing her deeply. She felt Leeta’s touches growing bolder as she pressed against the young woman’s body and sighing against Julians lips as she felt Leeta’s teeth graze her shoulder. Jadzia worked the button’s on Bashir’s shirt as they kissed, and soon her hands were roaming his chest, tweaking his nipples and making him yelp.

“Easy!” he gasped “Very sensitive there.” Jadzia leaned down and gently soothed each one with her tongue in apology and the doctor shivered, clutching her shoulders, finally pushing her back against the bed when it became too much. Jadzia reached for Leeta, tugging the woman up so that she straddled Jadzia’s face, settling down against the other woman’s tongue. Jadzia spread her own legs and Julian caught on quickly, shimmying down and kneeling on the bed, bending forward to lick Dax’s cunt, arms wrapped around her legs and eyes rolling up to see Leeta’s head thrown back as she panted and quivered as she undulated against Jadzia.

Jadzia herself was reveling the feel of the doctor’s tongue, bucking getly against him as she shuddered to a quiet orgasm, burying her face deep between Leeta’s thighs and sucking her erect pseudopenis. Leeta leaned forward, arms down on the mattress as well, and  started gently fucking Jazia’s face. Seeing this, Julian reached up and tapped Leeta, not stopping his ministrations to Dax’s cunt. When Leeta looked over to him, Julian wiggled his arse invitingly and winked at his soon to be ex, who winked back.

Leeta moved off Dax’s face, laying down and kissing her and enjoying the taste of her cunt on the other woman. She licked down her neck, nipped at the Trill’s earlobe. “I’m going to fuck Julian.” she breathed “I’m going to fuck him with my pseudopenis while he eats you out.”

Jadzia moaned enthusiastically, and Leeta left the Trill to Julian’s clever tongue as she grabbed lube from the bedside table, slicking herself up. She’ wasn’t terribly big, and it wasn’t difficult to slip inside Julian’s well practiced ass, enjoying his muffled moans and the way he spread his knees, forcing himself deeper on to her. She spread his cheeks apart, sinking into him as deep deep as she could, before withdrawing almost completely and snapping her hips back against his, hands gripping his waist as  she picked up the familiar rhythm. She groaned as the doctor’s arse clenched around her while she fucked him.

Jadzia watched the tableau in front of her through half lidded eyes - Julian enthusiastically licking her to a second orgasm while Leeta fucked him, head thrown back as she gasped on each thrust. Soon her gasps were as staccato as the snapping her her hips, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she whimpered a desperate orgasm, and Jadzia came again, hands twisting in the sheets as she grunted, her own hips snapping up against Julian's face.

To his credit, he held his position, licking her through her orgasm until she begged him to stop. Leeta had already dismounted and was between her legs as well, whispering endearments and encouragement to Bashir, who seemed pleased. He left the two women cuddling in bed and returned with washcloths for everyone, cleaning them each up before he snuggled down between the two women, kissing them both and snuggling for a bit between them as they basked in contentment and post orgasmic bliss.

\---  
Fin


End file.
